


Pride

by pristineungift



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei Lannister prepares to leave Casterly Rock before her marriage to Robert Baratheon. Her brothers offer comfort she was unaware she needed. Took 1st Place in the Law of the Jungle Challenge on throneland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

"So here we stand."  
  
Cersei's voice echoed dully in the entrance hall of Casterly Rock.  
  
"Here we stand," Jaime agreed, looking noble and strong in the armor of the Kingsguard.  
  
Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard now.  
  
Cersei's future husband.  
  
"This will be the last time I stand in this hall as a Lannister," she said. Saying it aloud did not make it any less... unsettling.  
  
She was not afraid.  
  
Robert was a hero, handsome and mighty. She would bear him sons and daughters who would rule the Seven Kingdoms long after her bones were dust. She would be Cersei Baratheon, Queen Cersei the Hart, wed to her Stag.  
  
 _Ours is the Fury._  
  
"I would not go that far, sister," Tyrion's voice cut through her thoughts. "Once a Lannister, always a Lannister, as the saying goes."  
  
Cersei frowned at him. "There's no such phrase."  
  
Tyrion raised his brow, twisting his face into an expression of mock surprise, "Oh, isn't there? My mistake."  
  
"I believe," Jaime cut in, "what our brother means is that you will not lose the support of our family. We shall be around you in the capital."  
  
"Quite," Tyrion finished. "You know us lions. We travel in packs."  
  
"Pride," Cersei snapped.  
  
This time Tyrion's surprise was not feigned.  
  
"Lions travel in a pride," Cersei clarified.  
  
Tyrion grinned. "Then let us set out, ever so pridefully."  
  
Cersei couldn't keep her lips from twitching.


End file.
